Nincs visszaút
by LilBerr
Summary: Három barátnő külömböző módon Japánba kerül, ahol összehozza őket a véletlen Yusukével és barátaival. Igaz így sem valami egyszerű az életük, de azért a sors még elébük görget egy akadályt, Botan eltűnésével.
1. Chapter 1

Nincs visszaút

**Nincs visszaút**

**1. Kezdet**

Hosszú, távolba eső utak futottak egyre messzebb és messzebb. Egy lány ült a kerítésen, a messzibe tekintve. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy vágyai hamarosan valóra válnak, csak nem úgy ahogy ő azt először gondolta. Miután ráunt a szüntelen csücsülésre, leugrott és haza indult. A falu csöndjét csupán egy-egy elszáguldó autó tudta megszüntetni. A lány hazaért. Anyja épp egy filmet nézett, de a lánynak nem tetszett, hogy az anyja kikapcsolja a TV-t és behívja a szobába.

- Beszélnünk kell. – szólt lányához.

- Most is azt tesszük.

- De amit most szeretnék elmesélni az komoly dolog. Mióta apád kómába esett mi ketten nem beszéltünk még úgy mint régen.

- Jaj neeee, ne kezdd megint.

- Apádat csupán a gépek tartják életben.

- Anya, apa fel fog épülni. Adj neki időt.

- Hát jó, látom, ma sem fogunk tovább jutni. Mindenesetre én Alaszkába kell menjek, és ott maradok egész nyáron, a munka sajnos nem állhat meg.

- Akkor mikor megyünk?

- Szó se róla, te nem jössz. Két hétig győzködtem egy nagyon jó barátnőmet, hogy fogadjon be nyárra, legalább eslajátítod tökéletesen a japánt.

- Micsoda?

- Japánba mész, ha tetszik, ha nem. Menj pakolj össze. – és befejezte a beszéllgetést.

„Micsoda? Csak úgy, utolsó percben közli, hogy Japánba kell menjek. Hisz senki nincs ott akit ismernék. Mi ez? – nézett az asztalra – egy repülőjegy? Ez komoly? Ma estére? Nem lehet, ez meghibbant. Lehet, hogy nem is az anyám, hanem elrabolták a földön kívüliek. Á nem, anyám találhat csak ki ilyesmit." – elmélkedett.

Felment, elővette a bőröndöt, majd felcsörögte két barátnője egyikét.

- Sári? Miért keresel? – hallarszódott a telefonból.

- Lucky, mondd meg Rékának, hogy el kell menjek.

- Hova mész? Anya, halkabban nem lehet.

- Mi történt?

- A múzeumban vagyunk, elloptak valami gyűrűt. Sokat érhet, anya most készül leharapni az egyik őr fejét.

- Az durva.

- Hova is mész?

- Sári!! – hallatszódott az ajtóból az anyja hangja.

- Le kell tegyem, anyám most fog agyonütni. Szia.

Letette. Anyja a bőröndöt figyelte, amely üresen kongott. Sári gyorsan összepakolta a holmiját és már indult is ki ahol egy taxi várta.

- Kicsim, Feri-hegyre érve, figyeld meg a járatodat, és le ne késd, nem volt olcsó a jegy. Ott a barátnőm fia, valami Yusuke fog várni. Adj egy puszit, és jó légy. – köszönt el anyja Sáritól.

Sári beszállt és a vonatmegállóhoz ment. Barátnői követték, de nem érték utol. A vonat egyenest a reptér közelébe ment. Onnan fogott egy taxit és a reptérre száguldott. Mikor beszállt a gépbe észre se vette, hogy a barátnői kiabálnak utánna. Lucky és Réka egymásra nézett. Egyszerre mutattak egymásra.

- Te mész!

Ezalatt Japánban, pontosabban a fővárosban, Yusuke és Kuwabara sétáltak egymás mellett. Hirtelen előugrott pár fiú.

- Most megkapjátok a magatokét. – kiabálták, és kettőjükre támadtak.

Magától érthetődik, hogy a jövevények maradtak alól. Ahogy Yusuke az egyik fiú kezét épp el akarta törni meglátta az órát a kezén.

- A fenébe, elfelejtettem. – rikácsolta és már vágtatott is el a helyszínről.

Kuwabara még elintézte a többit és követte barátját. Egy repülőtér bejáratánál érte utol.

- Mit csinálsz ember? – kérdezte barátját.

- Elfelejtettem.

- Mit?

- Nem mit, kit? Egy lány jön ma Magyaroszágról és nekem várnom kellett volna, remélem nem késtem el.

Az egyik széken megpillantottak egy európai lányt.

- Sarolta? – kérdezte Yusuke a lányt.

- Yusuke?

- Üdv Japánban. – mosolygott Yusuke.

- Ez jól kezdődik, másfél órát vártam, hogy valaki összeszedjen. – felelte a lány.


	2. Chapter 2

2

**2. Egy új városban**

Tokió utcáin egy taxi robogott a poros úton. Kuwabara épp Sári mobilját nézegette, de mivel egy kukkot sem értett abból ami a kijelzőn volt, hamar visszaadta a lánynak. Yusuke próbálta kérdezgetni, de a lány csak morgott valami félválaszt a kérdésekre. Már fel akarta adni, mikor Kuwabara is megszólalt.

- Te honnan is jöttél? – kérdezte.

- Nem mindegy? Fáradt vagyok, majd holnap beszélünk.

- Magyarországról jött, már mondtam, de sose figyelsz rám. – mondta Yusuke.

- Hiei... – nézett ki az ablakon Kuwabara.

- Micsoda? – nézett Sári a fiúra.

- Semmi, semmi, Kuwabara néha szavakat mond, értelmetlenül. Kicsi korában a fejére ejtették.

- És sajnálatos módon Yusukéra estem. – válaszolt Kuwabara.

Sári csak nézte a két fiút akik két farkas módjára vicsorogtak egymásra. Megérkeztek, és a lány elvonult aludni. Yusuke és Kuwabara pedig vigyorogva somfordáltak ki a házból.

- Hol láttad Hieit? – kérdezte Yusuke, mikor már négyszemközt voltak

- Háztetőkön ugrált, szokása szerint.

Elindultak vissza a reptér felé, megkeresni a démont, de Yusuke anyukája szólt nekik. Mikor visszanéztek, majdnem leeset az álluk Hiei a ház egyik ablakán leste, hogy mit csinál Sári. Yusuke visszafutott megkérdezni, hogy mi a baj, míg Kuwabara meg Hiei hátához mászott. Hiei meglepődött, mikor a fiú megütögette a vállát és reflexből hasba vágta a srácot mire az kiterült a pázsiton. Sári azonnal az ablakhoz lépett.

- Te meg mit művelsz, tán nem engem kukkoltál? – kérdezte Kuwabarát.

A fiú felelni sem tudott, mert látta ahogy Hiei egyre jobban ereszkedik lefelé és vizsgálgatja a szemével a lányt.

- Mi van? Mit nézel?

- Semmit, semmit. – felelte Kuwabara.

- A fejem a bajod, vagy csak látsz valamit. – és felnézett. Hiei elsuhant mielőtt megláthatta volna.

Unottan leintette Kuwabarát, és behúzta az ablakon a függönyt.

Lucky épp Rékával ment be egy budapesti lakásba. Bent egy öreg japán nő ült, török űlésben.

- Látom nem jártatok szerencsével. – nézett rájuk.

- Hát nem...de tudjuk, hogy hova ment.

- Mondd már Lucky, még elvisz egy infartus.

- Japánba...

- Tényleg? Hihetetlen. Jobb helyre nem is mehetett volna. De a gyűrűt meg kell találjátok. Ha rossz kezekbe kerül, nem lehet tudni, mijen borzalmakra lehet képes.

- Találjuk – sólalt meg Réka – elég Sári.

- Ti együtt vagytok egy csapat. Együtt lettetek kiképezve. Majd a szüleiteknek azt mondom, hogy itt vagytok.

- Ugye nem? – néztek a nőre.

- Lányaim, itt az ideje, hogy meglátogassátok Ázsiának azt a területét, melyet...Japánnak hívnak.

- Nekem balett óráim lesznek, nem hagyhatom ki.

- Réka, nem hagyhatsz egyedül.

- Nem is fog, ez a feladat elsőbbséget élvez.

- Feladat?

- És egyben vakáció. Egyébként a nő akihez mennetek kell Genkai, kitűnő harcos.

A lányok tudták, hogy kiképzőjük nem játszadozik, ha azt mondja menniük kel, mennek is.

A reggel szmogosan köszöntött Tokióra. Sári nyújtózva lépett ki a szobájából. A konyhában Yusuke anyukája csinált reggelit.

- Jó reggelt.

- Szia, hogy aludtál?

- Jól, csak ez a folytonos zakatolás...már Budapesten is idegesítő volt.

- Te nem faluról jöttél?

- Budapesten járok iskolába. Ott tanultam meg japánul is. Habár Lucky nem volt hajlandó megtanulni...

- Lucky?

- Az egyik barátnőm. Réka és Lucky, vajon most mit csinálnak?

Yusuke kóválygott ki a szobájából. Álmos volt de nagyon. Az anyja otthagyta őket. A fiú lassan magához tért és elment.

Egy másik helyen Koenma aprította szörnyikéjének a fejét. A szerencsétlen lábát elhagyva rohant egyenest ahhoz a házhoz ahol Yusuke lakott. Úgy kisminkelte magát, hogy egy álarcos rablónak nézett ki, mikor a házba lépve ordibálnikezdett, Yusuke nevét kiabálva. Sári épp sepregetett és rendesen megijedt, mikor meglátta, a szörnyet. A szörny még jobban berezelt. Sárinak ennyi kellett. Yusuke, mikor hazaért arra lett figyelmes, hogy Koenma jobb keze rohan felé kiabálva, és Sári a seprűvel ott üti ahol éri.

- Yusuke, segíts, ez a nő egy hárpia.

- Kuss te randaság.

- Sári nyugodj meg. – állította e a lányt Yusuke – mi történt?

- Koenma hivat, de sürgősen. Úgy néz ki, hogy Botant elrabolták.


End file.
